


Joji's 200±200 word drabbles of smut (but not really) ;U

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Masks, Open Relationships, Pining, Sickness, Sloppy Makeouts, Vibrators, Voyeurism, brotherhood era, draggin' poor dave into this again, dude i dunno some housesitter au, it's been super tame so far, no one has been fucked in the ass yet wtf, yaaay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: 10 drabbles. 200 ± 200 words. suggestions welcomed. ffxv. only one makes it out to be a full blown fic.1. Ways to Break A Fever (Prompto/Gladiolus)2. Plantsitter for Hire (Ignis/Noctis)3. Some Title About Prompto Having A Crush On Noct and Making Out (Prompto/Noctis)4. Red Wine and Silk Ties (Gladiolus/Ignis)5. I’ve Given up Making Titles for These Drabbles This Is About Prompto Spying on Gladio Jerking off to Him (Prompto/Gladiolus)6. Iggy's and Gladio's Alone Time :D (Gladiolus/Ignis)7. Behind Prompto's Back (Gladiolus/Noctis, Prompto) WINNER!!8. A Tempting Offer (Prompto/Noctis)9. Sharing Between the Two of Us (Dave/Prompto, Dave/Noctis, implied Prompto/Noctis)10. A Shield's Reward (Gladiolus/Cor)





	1. Ways to Break A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back. back again. 
> 
> so anyway. i know it should've been 10 drabbles instead of 5 but hear me out... last time the voting process was a MESS, let's not pretend it was a proud moment. now that there only 5 drabbles, it'll be easier to determine what would be the most popular fic but get this... each drabble will be a hundred or so words longer! whoa!! that and i needed a way to show it's a sequel to the previous 100±100 collection.

“Huh? Prompto’s sick?” Gladio caught Noct leaving the bedroom with an empty bowl previously filled with soup.

“He’s got something. Woke up shivering this morning after you left, so Iggy checked his temperature and saw he was above 101.” Noctis sets the bowl in the hotel room’s sink and starts washing. “He’s out getting medicine. Right now we’re staying here another night until Prompto recovers.”

Gladio stares at Noctis, then at the bedroom door, then back at him. “He’s still awake?” Noctis nods as he continues washing dishes.

Gladio sneaks to the room Prompto is in. Paler than usual skin poked out from underneath the wet towel on his forehead, still slightly shaking. “How are you feelin’?” He sits on the bed.

“It sucks,” Prompto says bluntly as he removes the towel. “Why do I have such bad luck? Wish there was some kind of magic to break this fever.” Lightbulb. Idea.

Gladio moves his face closer to whisper in Prompto’s ear. “Hey, Prom, I know a good way to cure you.” Despite his confusion, he lets Gladio continue. That is until his huge, lumbering body towers over him and pins his arms above. “Sweat as much as you like, sunshine,” he says as he bites down on his collarbone. Noctis then pretends to not hear anything from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "but joji, this ain't smut!" yeah, i got that. but the smut is implied.
> 
> OH YEAH! btw, kids, do not try to make yourself sweat to break a fever, it does not work. but i needed an excuse for it to happen and gladio is dumb enough to believe a myth like that


	2. Plantsitter for Hire (Ignis/Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis plantsits for Noctis. Noctis gets the hots for Ignis. Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm noticing a trend whenever i like what i wrote, it's always the least popular. but when i write absolute GARBAGE it's got like 109346 kudos and 23502839 hits.

If you were to get paid a thousand gil per hour just to water someone’s plants, you’d take the job offer as well, even if it did seem suspicious. Despite Ignis’ gut feeling telling him to stay on high alert, money is money and bills need to be paid. Besides, after meeting the owner, Noctis, over several weeks from watering his low-maintenance houseplants, he’s grown rather fond of the young man

Lazy, mildly gluttonous, but overall a kind and enjoyable person to be around. Ignis still finds it peculiar Noctis needed to hire an entire person to housesit his plants, but he’s noticing the man is arriving from school early more and more often. Perhaps it’s the comfort of another person in his apartment that keeps him around.

Of course it is, otherwise why would Noctis brush his hand against his each time he passes by? Why would Noctis offer to eat take-out together after finishing his day’s work? Why would Noctis invite him back to his bedroom to kiss him firmly?

“I always wondered how soft your lips would be,” Noctis spoke in a low tone. “Better than what I would’ve imagined.”

“Noct…” Ignis attempts to get closer, to seek out the warmth and friction against his client’s body but ends up stumbling on the massive bed. He lands heavily on him and begins apologizing for being so clumsy. Ignis’ worries settle far away from his mind as Noctis removes his glasses and sets them to the side.

“Keep going.” The words leaving Noctis’ mouth triggers something inside of Ignis. Want, desire, lust. Ignis can’t pick the right word to describe what he’s feeling at the moment, but it doesn’t matter. Not when the man underneath him whines deeply in his throat from being kissed desperately. 

He’s absolutely hard. They both are. There’s no mistaking from the way Noctis grinds his hips to his and wraps his legs loosely around, bringing him closer than they already on to whisper in his ear. “Relax and lay down. I’ll be in control today.”

And Ignis’ gut feeling told him it was a mistake taking this job. Ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> submit prompts and fic requests here


	3. Some Title About Prompto Having A Crush On Noct and Making Out (Prompto/Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto having a crush on Noct and making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hey! _JOJI!_ " stop i know what you're gonna say. "you're a day late!" mate, you don't think i don't know that? i fell asleep in the middle of writing it last night, sue me. not to mention, i went over the word limit so i had to figure out what to cut out. anyway, enjoy this not smut that i've been writing. sorry i keep not writing smut...

“You close your eyes and pucker your lips. Or leave your eyes open if that’s what you’re into,” Prompto informs in the dead of the night. Noctis follows what little guidance he’s had and awaits for another pair of lips to meet his.

It was short, it was sweet, but not everything he hoped for. It isn’t enough. His eyes open to Prompto’s face being illuminated from the abandoned TV they were playing video games on. Noctis is given a sincere smile, something to comfort him if what had just occurred wasn’t for him.

“How was it?” It annoys Noctis to a degree being asked a question like that when his eyes are begging for more. “It left me wanting more,” he wants to say. “Let’s go at it again and never stop,” he replied in his head. But he has to keep some level of pride going on.

“ _T_ _hat_ was a kiss? I thought they were supposed to be hot and steamy not something you’d do in middle school behind the bleachers.” He’s done it now. Prompto tugs at his collar; jerking Noctis forward to kiss him aggressively. It started as a form of competition but slowly turns into something more tender.

Prompto’s grip on Noctis’ clothing loosens, small moans escape as Prompto gently pries open his best friend’s mouth with his tongue, and ends up spilling himself on his lap; spurring him when the blond accidentally rubs against something semi-hard.

“ _Noct_ …” Prompto groans desperately as he tries to hold himself off, gripping the couch behind Noctis to keep him from going any further than what the young man underneath him wanted. “I— If we keep going, I don’t know if I can stop. I won’t be able to go back to being your friend either and—”

Noctis kisses him to shut him up. Whatever Prompto was planning to say was long forgotten when cold hands unbuttoned his uniform to meet taut skin.

“This okay?” Noctis asks as he reaches for his belt, gently rubbing his thumb on the skin above. Prompto nods but before any progress was made, the timer on the oven goes off; alerting them their pizza rolls were finished.

The disappointed look on Prompto’s face subsided when Noctis kisses him on his nose. “Wait for me in the bedroom till I get the rolls out.” He follows his order obediently, excited for what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always, feedback appreciated. though i can safely say these set of drabbles seem _WAAAY_ better than the last set  
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> submit prompts or requests here


	4. Red Wine and Silk Ties (Gladiolus/Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis is a raging alcoholic someone stop him. just kidding, but ignis loves his wine and he also loves his gladio tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "JOJI!" no, i don't want to hear it. what can i say? i'm popular and haven't been at my house as much. enough lies, i've been busy with another promptio fic, stop me i'm on a roll. i'm still not finished with that but i thought i would update this since my deadline was friday and it's now sunday :V

Gladio isn’t a big fan of wine. In fact, he down right hates it. Some were too fruity or some would make his mouth feel dry. He’s more of a beer man himself, but whenever Ignis offers him a glass, he never declines for two reasons. One, if Ignis offers to drink alcohol then it means they both can sleep in late, resulting in a night together in the throes of passion. Two, Ignis lets loose during their throes of passion and starts acting shameless in bed. For example…

Ignis tips his wine glass just enough to let a few droplets land on Gladio’s washboard abs. It catches Gladio by surprise due to the silken blindfold taking away his privilege to see. Before the red wine drops onto the white sheets, Ignis catches it with his tongue, tracing the trail in a long lick. 

Gladio’s entire body shudders knowing Ignis is taking his time; sipping wine and relishing in Gladio’s frustration on his inability to stroke his leaking cock thanks to his arms being bound to the bed frame. 

“You look quite the delicacy like this, Gladio,” his voice is dripping with lust. He strokes Gladio’s thigh, every so often he would get just close enough to touch his most sensitive nether regions before backing off. “I can watch you writhe all night, aching for me to take you in, wishing to tip off the edge, hoping I would take care for your needs.”

“Touch me.” However, Ignis refuses instead doing the opposite by removing his hand from Gladio’s thigh. 

“Really? But I want to enjoy this sight a while longer.” 

The bed creaks as Gladio squirms desperately. His dick bobs side to side, mesmerizing Ignis at how brash Gladio is getting. “ _ Iggy, please! _ ” 

“Then it seems we’ve come to an impasse.” Ignis returns his hand on Gladio’s thigh. “But for you, I’ll make an exception for tonight.” His free hand caresses the tan skin until it reaches something more silkier and with more heat. Gladio’s gasp turns into a soft moan at the instant the hand wrapped around his cock strokes up and down. Ignis chuckles and takes another sip of his wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> submit prompts and fic requests there


	5. I’ve Given up Making Titles for These Drabbles This Is About Prompto Spying on Gladio Jerking off to Him (Prompto/Gladiolus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever write something and you think it's ABSOLUTE GARBAGE? because this is what i feel about this drabble

“ _Zooom_ , click!” A photo of a wild chocobo was taken. “ _Zooooom_ , click!” This time, a photo of birds flying in front of a waterfall was taken. Some would say Prompto was having too much fun with his new camera upgrade that can zoom in far.

“ _Reeeeaaally_  far!” Prompto explained to his companions when he left their campsite in the middle of breakfast. He sat on top of a cliff, snapping photos of the wildlife in all its glory all thanks to his new and improved zoom function.

“ _Zoooooooom_ —” He moved the lens to a body of water only to find someone diving in. “Ah…”

Gladio emerged from underwater and slicked his hair back; body glistening in the morning light and muscles rippling underneath his skin while unintentionally flexing his arms in the process.  ‘ _What I wouldn’t give to be thrown around by those biceps of his_.’

“Whoa, hey!” Prompto sat there frozen, peeping on a friend - who he gives his utmost respect to - laying on a towel near the bank to show off his naked form. A couple photos saved onto a separate memory card wouldn’t hurt, right?

Click.

Gladio trailed his hand down to his nether regions and started to tug on his cock to full hardness.

Click.

He kept going. Breath quickening while stroking himself faster, Gladio moved his free hand to tweak at his nipple causing his head to roll back.

Click.

He was getting close, Prompto could sense it. ‘Just a little bit more, big guy.’ One more stroke, one more pinch, one more cry of the name “Prompto” then— Wait, what?  _‘Did he just say—?_ ’

“Prompto!” The shout of his name startled Prompto as he juggled with the camera before safely holding it in his hands. “We’re headin’ out. Have you seen, Gladio?” Noctis asked.

Prompto started sweating. “Uh, nope! Not a sight from him! Nope, nope, nope!”

“Well… I guess he’s taking his sweet time at the lake then. Come on, let’s go scare him.” Prompto picked himself up and walked side by side with Noct. “Dude, I think you should start putting on sunscreen.” Blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion to what his best friend’s statement meant.

“Uh, what?”

“You’re red,” Noctis said as he motioned to his cheeks.

“Oh!” He suddenly remembered his face was still burning. “Yeah… Probably. I’ll remember to buy some next time.” Prompto chuckled as his mind was still on Gladio’s pectoral muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't have to be the end. if there is a demand for it, i can make this into 10 drabbles instead of 5 in memory of the last set. if not, then in either two days there will be a vote on which of these drabbles will make it out to be a full blown fic.


	6. Iggy's and Gladio's Alone Time :D (Gladiolus/Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignis and gladio don't get any alone time, so iggy is tryin' to get that dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "but joji! this is above 400 words!" i don't care anymore, this challenge is WACK. rules are meant to be broken and every time i follow said rules it impacts my writing negatively so. quality over quantity

Ignis always knew subconsciously Gladio was working out too much. But it’s understandable why he never spoke up about it. Gladio is the future king’s shield, he  _ should _ be physically strong as possible. But when it got to the point where Gladio asked him to wash his back because he couldn’t reach, maybe it would’ve been a good idea to mention something earlier. 

Nonetheless, Ignis cups his hands to let the water from the spring they’re both in to flow into and he rinses away the suds on Gladio’s back. “By the way, thanks, Iggy for doing this.” 

“It’s no trouble.” Ignis begins to wash his lower back. Traces of soap outlines the sharp curves of Gladio’s back muscles, shaping out the discipline, strength, and willpower accumulated over the years. Ignis’ stomach tightens.

“Ah, you don’t have to do that. I can reach there myself.” But he continues to scrub, getting dangerously close to Gladio’s sculpted behind Ignis has been so very fond of. Gladio groans deeply in his throat but does a complete reversal. “Iggy!” There’s a tension in the air neither could ignore. Ignis take a deep breath to fight against it and speaks.

“I apologize. Things have been tense lately and…” Gladio waits for him to finish knowing full well what is on his mind. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“What with Princess and blondie hanging around? Just a little bit.” Ignis chuckles silently as more of a reflexive action and shifts his eyes to the water’s surface. His attention averts to the hand on his cheek, fingers hooking underneath his chin to lift his head up as amber eyes bore into him. “Come here.” 

Ignis follows his order as if he’s possessed. Falling victim to that husky voice of his, he presses his chest against Gladio’s larger one, the warmth comforting him. Gladio plants a kiss on the soft, thin lips he’s missed so dearly before kissing him deeply. 

Already, Ignis feels something poking against his thigh and he reaches down to wrap his fingers around it. Gladio does the same, using the water to slide easily over the head and traces his thumb over the prominent vein. Ignis gasps as thick, wet fingers trace diligently over his hole, inserting the first knuckle in. Despite the long hiatus, Ignis manages to take in two fingers with no trouble but a rustle in the bushes takes away that sweet pleasure. 

What they both assumed to be Noctis and Prompto turns out to be a small rodent responsible for the halt in their alone time. Ignis huffs but was later promised to book two rooms for tonight to relish in their alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got a request for the next drabble, leave it in the comments


	7. Behind Prompto's Back (Gladiolus/Noctis, Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wants Noctis to cheat on him, and so he does with Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i losing touch on who i am? as a person? as a writer.....*clenches fist*
> 
> there is a vast difference in quality between this set and the last one, i'm still not sure how but i don't like it one bit, no sir.

“ _ I want you to cheat on me. _ ”

That was what Prompto responded with when asked about what he wanted in bed. At first, Noctis thought it was a joke. Going as far to laugh in his face, Noctis felt absolute shame realizing his boyfriend was serious. 

“ _ I dunno, I guess… I want to experience rejection from you, _ ” Prompto explained, blushing violently. Noctis was still wary about his wishes but reluctantly agreed on the condition he would have sex with someone they both knew and trust. 

And so, it was how the prince found himself pressed against the window of the hotel room with Gladio pounding into him deeply with precise movements. 

The setup was this: Noctis sought to find another man with a more dominating personality than Prompto to bottom with in bed. After several weeks of his boyfriend acting suspicious—arriving in the late hours, clothes smelling like cologne worn by neither of them, and marks Prompto swore he never left on his neck—Prompto booked a hotel room right across from where he suspected Noctis would be at; to settle once and for all if the man he loves had been faithful to him or not. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Gladio’s rough voice cuts his train of thought. Gripping tightly at the base of Noctis’ cock, he smears the head against the glass leaving a trail of precum behind. 

“ _ Fuck _ …” Noctis said in a shaky voice from the slow drag against his prostate. He panted harshly to stop himself from moaning too loud, fogging up the window as of result. 

“Hmm?” Noctis felt the chest on his back rumble as Gladio laughs. Some part of Noctis got annoyed by that. 

“Nothing,” he muttered sharply to him.

“Nothing?” Gladio leaned his face close to bite down on his ear. “Are you sure you aren’t thinking about blondie?” His body shuddered and accidentally tightened around Gladio. “You’re thinking about him catching us, huh?”

Noctis hated how he said nothing but the truth. The thought of Prompto in a building across from them—taking pictures, spying on them—only made his body heat up. They weren’t in the most secretive of positions, maybe he  _ did _ want to get caught. 

“How about you put on a show for him in case he is watching.” Gladio twisted both of Noctis’ arms to pin them behind his back, putting him on full display as Prompto, somewhere in another building, snaps another photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests for the next drabble are open. feedback appreciated. yadda yadda.


	8. A Tempting Offer (Prompto/Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: I need me some Promptis with Dom!Prom. There's just not enough Prompto being a confident, sexy, sexual deviant. Heh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna vomit if i have to do another drabble with just the four dudes. i'm gonna have to write some with the side characters for the next two, dammit.

“I’ve never thought about doing something like that.” **  
**

“R-Really?” Prompto lowers the drink in his hand on the booth table. “Do you… wanna try it? I’m not forcing you or anything like that! I just— well, I want to try it with you if you want to.”

Noctis plays with his straw wrapper as he contemplates the offer.

“We don’t have to do it all at once!” Prompto adds. In the end, Noctis knows he would have a good time either way, so he places a random amount of money on the table and puts on his coat.

“Okay, lead the way.”

* * *

The makeshift mask covering the bottom part of his face makes it harder to breathe. Not that it’s unpleasant—the hot air blowing through his nose does wonders to compensate for the freezing temperatures outside. However, Noct realizes the stronger the vibrations from the prostate massager inside him goes, the heavier his panting becomes. As of result, his face starts to sweat and he wants nothing more than a short breath of fresh air.

He flinches when the camera flashes as it takes another photo.

“Sorry, I’ll turn it off for now.” Prompto flips a switch and proceeds to take more photos. “Raise your arms above your head?” Noctis lifts his tied hands to uncover his pale chest. Each camera shutter makes his face burn more than he wishes. He wants to say it’s because the act itself is too exposing for his own taste, but on the other hand he finds himself opening his legs more to pose.

Prompto smiles, lowering the camera to hang around his neck. “You spoil me.” He climbs on the bed in between milky smooth thighs. “Legs up,” he commands. Prompto pushes his thighs to his shoulders and snaps a few more photos. “You’re eyes are gonna kill me one day.” Noctis flicks said eyes to meet the ones staring back at him. “So big, so beautiful. I’m glad I didn’t go for the blindfold.”

Cold hands trail down his neck and further to his chest where they ultimately land on his leaking cock. “You’re rock hard. Do you like this as much as I do?” Noctis’ mouth freezes. He doesn’t recall any rule about not speaking, but the words get stuck in his throat anyway.

Prompto presses the vibrator in slightly, causing Noctis to let out a low whine. He captures each of his expressions on his camera. “Say, you wouldn’t get mad at me if I put this as my wallpaper, right?”


	9. Sharing Between the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave getting himself in the middle of being shared between Prompto and Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not want this to win because of how much potential it has. cough, cough. that being said, i think i'm starting to like having dave be a part of smut now

Out of the four members of the prince’s group, Prompto is the least expected to offer him to drink together. Dave is a simple man. Beer is offered, Dave drinks it. After going through a case, his head starts to go fuzzy. The night still isn’t clear to him, but he distinctly remembers Prompto inching closer to him on the couch each time he finishes a bottle. 

One thing led to another, he now has a naked blond man riding him with earnest. Prompto’s head tilts back when he rolls his hips in a certain way that grinds against a spot he was after. An itching feeling tells Dave what they’re doing is forbidden, something that shouldn’t be. However, the alcohol in his blood helps him to ignore those impending thoughts and thrusts inside Prompto until he comes to completion. 

“Don’t tell Noct about this, okay?” Still breathless, Prompto winks at him and dresses quickly, leaving Dave to muse over what had just happened.

* * *

 

“Don’t worry about me, you just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Dave has no excuse this time for why he’s currently pounding into the prince himself on the back of his truck. No alcohol, no blackmailing. Noctis came up to him in the middle of the night claiming he couldn’t sleep and needed to burn off energy. 

“Come on, you can do it harder if you want.” 

The words fuel a fire inside Dave as he pushes one of the prince’s slender legs up to the side for more room. The truck creaks and sways side to side but it doesn’t mask the moans Noctis refuses to cover up. It’s all getting too much. The idea that anyone can walk up and catch them doesn’t bother Dave in the slightest. He grunts lowly, putting more gusto into his thrusts and comes inside the prince. The prince of Insomnia. Or, to be exact, the now king of Insomnia.  _ Shit _ .

“You’ve definitely enjoyed yourself.” Noctis pulls out Dave’s softening cock out of him and reaches for his sleep-pants. “Don’t tell Prompto about this, got it?” Immediately upon putting on his pants, Noctis jumps from the truck bed and back to the motel. The dots start connecting in Dave’s head but the need for sleep overpowers him.

* * *

 

It’s early morning when Dave sits outside his normal post. He doesn’t miss the kiss on the cheek from Noctis as Prompto holds his hand as they both give him a knowing look from afar. 

‘ _ So it’s one of  _ those _ relationships. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo feedback and criticisms are welcome, dawg. 
> 
> [insert my tumblr here: jojiattack]


	10. A Shield's Reward (Gladiolus/Cor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all be horny for cor sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something something, i'm literally being buried alive from school but i finished it, yo. 
> 
> i'll probably do voting after the week ends because damn, i don't wanna be thinking about dicks when i'm doing my anatomy lab test

The way Cor gazed at him with a look of approval made Gladio feel proud of himself. Standing in the the middle of the training hall in his full Crownsguard uniform, Gladio had just finished one of his final tests. To prove whether or not he was ready to protect Noctis on his journey to Altissia and then some.

“You’ve improved.” The gruff voice from his mentor made him stand taller. Already, Gladio could feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head. “I suppose you’ve earned the title of being the next-in-line ‘King’s Shield’.” Cor patted his shoulder roughly. “But you’ve still got a lot to learn. Now go hurry and clean yourself up.”

“Sir…!” Cor raised an eyebrow and waited for Gladio to continue. “May I… come by your office later?” It caught him off guard hearing how direct his apprentice was, causing a small tightening in his stomach.

“Request approved.”

* * *

 _“Mmm…!”_  Gladio moaned around the heated, velvety flesh and swallowed it deeply in his throat. He didn’t mind he was receiving little to no feedback from his mentor, not when his fingers were wrapped around his hair and in control of the rhythm.

The leather chair creaked as Gladio put more weight on it trying to climb more on Cor’s lap. The added leverage made it easier for Gladio to fit more in his mouth, sucking deeper and gagging on the occasion.

Cor’s breath hitched as Gladio forced himself to wrap his lips around the hilt, choking as the head breached his throat. He pulled back once he needed air, removing himself entirely and only left a thin line of saliva connecting his mouth to the tip of his cock.

Something ignited inside Cor seeing his apprentice in full uniform, face flushed, and red, swollen lips that were just eagerly wrapped around his dick. He gripped his dick and stroked himself furiously.

“Keep your mouth open and stick out your tongue.” Gladio obeyed and waited patiently for his reward. He watched Cor bring himself over the edge, breathing unevenly and groaned low in his throat. Thick, white ropes of his seed landed on his tongue, face, and hair, painting him in all the right places.

“I need more, sir.” It surprised Cor hearing those words, but it was a welcomed surprise.

“Then I’ll give you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback is appreciated. be-bop your way to my tumblr "jojiattack.tumblr.com" if ya want


	11. VOTING

vote for which one you want to be turn into a full fic

voting will end, i dunno, does monday at midnight central time work for y'all?

 

**1\. Ways to Break A Fever (Prompto/Gladiolus)**

  
**2\. Plantsitter for Hire (Ignis/Noctis)**

  
**3\. Some Title About Prompto Having A Crush On Noct and Making Out (Prompto/Noctis)**

  
**4\. Red Wine and Silk Ties (Gladiolus/Ignis)**

  
**5\. I’ve Given up Making Titles for These Drabbles This Is About Prompto Spying on Gladio Jerking off to Him (Prompto/Gladiolus)**

**6\. Iggy's and Gladio's Alone Time :D (Gladiolus/Ignis)**

  
**7\. Behind Prompto's Back (Gladiolus/Noctis, Prompto)**

  
**8\. A Tempting Offer (Prompto/Noctis)**

**9\. Sharing Between the Two of Us (Dave/Prompto, Dave/Noctis, implied Prompto/Noctis)**

  
**10\. A Shield's Reward (Gladiolus/Cor)**


End file.
